Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking websites allow users to communicate information more efficiently. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies, and/or other user-specific data to a location associated with the user on a social networking website. Other users can then review the posted data by browsing user profiles or searching for profiles including specific data. Social networking websites also allow users to associate themselves with other users, thus creating a web of connections among the users of social networking website. These connections among the users can be leveraged by the website to offer more relevant information to each user in view of the users' own stated interests in their connections.
A system, such as a website, that allows users to interact with the system typically stores a record for each users of the system. These records may comprise information provided by the user as well as information gathered by the system related to activities or actions of the user on the system. For example, a system may require a user to enter information such as contact information, gender, preferences, interests, and the like in an initial interaction with the system, which is stored in the user's record. A user's activities on the system, such as frequency of access of particular information on the system, also provide information that can be stored in the user's record. The system may then use information provided by the user and information gathered about the user, to customize interactions of the system with the user. For example, a website selling books may keep track of a users previous purchases and provide the user with information on related books during subsequent interactions with the system. Information in a user's profile may also be used by the system to target sponsored stories that are of interest to the user.
Users interacting with the social network may produce stories, either intentionally or by some activity, to a live activity stream, such as a “news feed.” A news feed is a data format typically used for revealing new and topical content. A social networking system may segment the content of the live activity stream into various views possibly by specific subject matter or topic, and/or other users. Photos posted by the friends of a certain user, or photos tagged of a certain user by his or her friends may be a view of a the user's news feed. In addition, certain actions, such as being tagged in a photo, may, through the above means, be delivered to the user in the form of an event notification.
Certain malicious users or applications may distribute their content by uploading illegitimate photos, excessively tagging them, or tagging legitimate photos with false tags.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.